Secret Love
by Asymmetrical Garbage
Summary: Germany, Italy, and Japan are stranded on an island AGAIN. Italy and Germany express their feelings for each other. GerIta-ness. Somewhat long one shot.


Secret Love

Germany, Italy, and Japan were somehow stranded on an island once again. They weren't sure how they had gotten there, but it was the same island that they had been stuck on many times before. They decided to start a large fire to signal help.

"We should split up and find some wood for the fire," said Japan.

"Good idea Japan. I will go look in the woods and you can search the beach," said Germany.

"Oo! Oo! What about me Germany?What do you want me to do," Italy asked excitedly as he jumped up and down in front of Germany.

Germany sighed then said "You can come search with me, I guess..."

"Yay! Let's go find some wood," cheered Italy.

Italy and Germany started into the woods while Japan searched the beach for sticks and timber.

"So Germany..." Italy began to ask, "do you like anyone?"

"What do you mean" Germany asked suspiciously.

"Oh...u-uh I mean l-like is there anyone special in your life..." Italy looked down at his feet feeling nervous.

Germany thought for a minute then smiled. "Yes, there is someone special."

Italy stopped walking "oh..." he looked away trying to keep Germany from noticing that he was about to cry.

Germany stopped walking as well and turned towards Italy to see what was the matter. He could tell that Italy was upset. "Italy..." he started to say and reached out to him but Italy turned and ran away further into the woods.

"Great..." Germany sighed then started to run after Italy. "Italy! Wait!"

Italy continued to run as tears poured from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. *How could he like somebody else? I thought that we were close... That I was the only special person in his life...* Italy thought to himself.

Italy finally stopped running when he came into an empty clearing with nothing but flowers. He sat down in the middle to catch his breath while he looked up at the sun. He wiped the tears from his face and laid down, looking up at the clouds.

Then, out of nowhere, a dark shadow came over top of him. He looked to his right and saw that it was Germany who seemed to be breathing heavily. He was doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"Why-did-you-run like that" he asked through gasps for air.

"I'm sorry Germany, I just... I got upset" he said quietly.

"Why were you upset" Germany asked.

"Because you said that you liked someone more than me" Italy said while slowly standing up so that he was standing in front of Germany.

Germany looked at Italy amazed. "What are you talking about?"

"I asked you if you liked anyone special and you said yes... I thought I was the only special person in your life" Italy said holding back tears.

Germany smiled and wiped a tear from Italy's face as it slowly dripped down his cheek.

Italy looked up at Germany surprised. "Germany?"

"You are the special person in my life. I love you, Italy and I always have." Germany said warmly.

Italy gasped and put his hands over his mouth. A tear streamed down his face as he hugged Germany.

"Oh Germany, I love you too!" Italy said happily.

Germany pulled away and looked into Italy's eyes which were open for once. He leaned in and kissed Italy passionately on the lips. They kissed for what seemed like a life time. Neither one of them wanted to pull away but they eventually had to for a gasp of air.

"Germany," Italy started but Germany put his finger up to Italy's lips.

Germany started to unbutton Italy's shirt slowly. He ripped it off then undid Italy's poorly tied tie. Italy took off Germany's shirt as well then he slowly slid his hand down Germany's abs.

Italy began to take off his pants when he heard a familiar voice.

"Germany! Italy! Where are you? I started the fire," called Japan from the forest.

Germany and Italy looked at each other nervously. They hurried up and put their clothes back on as Japan ran into the clearing to greet them.

"There you are! I thought you two got lost. What are you doing here? This isn't the best place for wood.."  
Japan said.

"Oh uh..." Germany started nervously.

"We wanted to take a break from looking and I saw all of these pretty flowers so I wanted to look!" Italy said smiling.

"Okay, well we better get back onto the beach in case rescue comes." said Japan.

As the axis returned to the beach, they saw that the fire had burned out.

"Japan, I thought you said that the fire was built" said Germany.

"It was! I don't know what happened" said Japan in panic.

"Oh well! That just means we get to stay on this pretty island longer!" Italy said optimistically.

Germany was about to yell at Italy for being an idiot when he remembered what had happened not so long ago. "That's true... It is a nice island."

Japan was surprised that Germany was agreeing with Italy instead of calling him an idiot. He looked at Germany suspiciously and Germany noticed Japan was staring at him.

"Oh...uh...I mean... We need food you idiot!" Germany yelled in his usual tone to Italy who looked very hurt.

"Germany..." Italy said shocked.

Germany turned to him and winked so that only Italy could see. Italy finally realized what was happening and giggled.

A few hours later, the sky was dark and the moon shone brightly.

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep now" said Japan before he stood up and walked over to the tent that they had set up.

As soon as Japan was out of sight, Italy looked over at Germany and smiled. Germany smiled back. He grabbed Italy's hand and led him into the woods.

As soon as they were far enough away from Japan, Germany wrapped his arms around Italy and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Italy kissed back and started to move his fingers through Germany's hair.

Germany opened Italy's shirt and licked his slim stomach. Italy took his own shirt off then helped Germany with his. The two worked much faster this time in fear of being interrupted.

The next morning, Germany awoke with Italy in his arms. He laid there for a while just snuggling with his Italy.

When Italy finally woke up it was almost noon.

"Italy, we need to get back before Japan notices that we are both missing..." Germany whispered into his ear. He then kissed Italy's lips lightly as if to urge him to get up.

Italy opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at him. "Good morning, Germany."

"Good morning, Italy" Germany said smiling.

He pushed Italy's hair out of his face, careful not to pull his curl. Then kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Get some clothes on and let's get back to the beach" Germany said as he stretched.

Italy looked down and realized that he wasn't wearing any pants.

"Oops..." said Italy.

He pulled on his pants and found his shirt in a pile of leaves. When he was fully dressed, Germany and him snuck out onto the beach. They looked around but they couldn't see Japan anywhere.

"Hmm...this is odd," said Germany. "I wonder where Japan is..."

"Yeah..." Italy said while looking around.

All of a sudden, Italy and Germany heard a loud noise that sounded like a horn. They saw a large ship conning towards the island and it was sounding its horn. Japan was standing on the deck waving at them.

"Rescue!" squealed Italy.

After that, everyone returned home safely. Italy and Germany had decided to keep their love a secret from the other countries.

One day after training, Japan, Germany, and Italy were talking. It was a normal conversation until Japan asked:

"I've been wanting to ask you two, when did you start seeing eachother?"

Germany's eyes widened and looked over at Italy who had the same expression.

"U-umm," Germany started to say when he was interrupted by Italy.

"It kind of just happened, but trust me I'm glad it did! I've been in love with Germany for such a long time and I thought we would never get together! We wanted to keep it a secret though because we didn't know how people would react! By the way Japan, how did you know?" Italy said.

"Well..." Japan said as he took his camera out of his bag. "I saw you two sneak away into the woods while we were on the island and I followed you too." He turned his camera on and handed it to Italy. Italy looked at the camera screen and gasped.

"What is it" Germany asked looking over Italy's shoulder. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at a close up picture of him and Italy's intimate moment in the forest.

"What the hell, Japan!" Germany screamed angrily.

"W-why would you t-take pictures of us d-doing that?" Italy asked in a hurt voice.

Japan smiled "It's what I do. It's nothing personal. I just have a lot of fans that like to look at this kind of thing!" said Japan honestly.

"That is sick!" Germany yelled, getting more and more angry.

"We'll that's fangirls for you!" Japan said laughing.

•End•


End file.
